Captain Swan Drabbles
by jasonandpythagoras
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots featuring my favorite ship: Captain Swan! Enjoy!
1. Flowers

**Chapter 1**

Emma stood in her kitchen, cooking pasta for dinner while Henry was upstairs playing video games. Suddenly Emma heard a knock on the door and she went to open it. Hook was leaning against the door, a smile on his lips. He was holding a bouquet of lillies.

"These are for you." He said, handing them to her.

"Thanks Hook but I'm- achoo!" Emma sneezed, causing petals to scatter.

"Are you ok?" Hook asked and Emma nodded, holding her nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm allergic- achoo- to lillies."

Hook put his hand over his mouth. "God, Emma. I'm sorry. I'll take them back."

"It's fine," Emma smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll turn them into roses later."

Hook smiled and walked into the house. "It smells good in here. What are you making?"

Emma walked to the kitchen and grabbed three bowls from a cupboard. "Pasta. Would you go upstairs and tell Henry it's time for dinner?"

Hook began to climb the stairs. "As you wish."

Ten minutes later Hook and Henry came down, talking and laughing. "-and then I shot him!" Henry laughed and Hook ruffled his hair.

Emma smiled at them and Hook smiled back. He winked and he and Henry sat down at the table. Emma placed bowls of pasta in front of them. "Dig in."


	2. Wedding

**Chapter 2**

"Emma Swan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Emma smiled up at Hook, her eyes sparkling.

Hook thought she looked beautiful. She had her hair pinned back and she was wearing a sleeveless dress with a beaded neckline. "I do."

Her voice sounded musical to his ears. "And Killian Jones, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hook grinned. "I do." Emma got tears in her eyes.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hook grabbed her cheek and kissed her. Emma slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She finally got her fairytale wedding.


	3. Christmas tree

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, it's time to put the star on the tree." Emma beamed, handing the star to Henry.

"I'm too short." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"I got you, young sir." Hook picked Henry up, making him eye-level with the top of the Christmas tree. Henry put the star on the tree, smiling. Hook put Henry down and ruffled his hair. Emma wrapped her arms around Hook's waist, putting her head on his chest.

"Can I open a present now?" Henry asked, going over to the tree.

Emma smiled at him. "Of course you can, sweetheart." Hook and Emma sat on the couch while Henry selected a present. He brought a big one over there and sat between Hook and Emma, opening it. Wrapping paper flew everywhere and Henry eyes lit up as he unvieled the gift.

"It's a Transformer!" He exclaimed, tearing the last of the wrapping paper off.

"Yeah, bud. I bought it." Hook put an arm around Henry and Emma play-smacked him.

"_I _bought it, thank you very much."

Henry threw his arms around both of them. "Thank you, Mom... and Dad." Hook smiled the biggest smile Emma had ever seen. Hook wrapped his arms around Henry, hugging him tight.

"You're welcome, son."


	4. Sex

**Chapter 4**

"Henry's gone to Snow's so now we're all alone." Emma wrapped her arms around Hook's waist, pulling him close.

He kissed her forehead and smiled, his eyebrows raising. "So, what do you want to do, Swan?"

Emma smiled up at him, kissing his lips. "That."

Hook lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, slipping her arms around his neck. "As you wish, my lady." He winked. "Captain's quarters."

He smiled his signature grin and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her wherever he could.


	5. Scary Movie

**Chapter 5**

Emma was sitting on the couch watching a scary movie. Hook came in carrying a bowl of popcorn. He sat beside Emma and began to munch on the popcorn and Emma took a handful.

"Are you scared, Swan?" Hook asked as Emma covered her eyes.

She peeked through her fingers and looked at him. "No." She scoffed, lowering her hands.

Hook laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "We can change it to something else, sweetheart."

Emma shook her head vigorously. "I'm fine."

Hook shrugged. "As you wish."

There was a slicing sound and Emma screamed, pressing her face into Hook's chest. Hook smiled, pulling her closer.


	6. Crocodiles and Spiders

**Chapter 6**

Emma pulls Hook out of the car, tugging on his arm. "Come on, Hook. It'll be fun!"

Hook mutters, "I don't know," but he lets her pull him out anyway.

Henry climbs out of the backseat and they walk into the zoo. Emma pays for their tickets and they start with the bears. Henry takes Hook's arm and pulls him over there, pointing at the brown bears. Emma smiles from behind them. After the bears they go to the reptiles.

"R- reptiles?" Hook stutters, raking a hand through his hair.

"Yes, reptiles. What's wrong?" Emma looks at him concerned. "Hook, you look like you're going to throw up."

Hook shakes his head, staring at the ground. "No, it's just... I'm afraid-"

He's cut off by Henry's jubiliant shout, "Look, alligators!"

Hook gulps and Emma looks at him worriedly. "Do you wanna come look at the alligators?"

Hook shakes his head vigorously. Emma shrugs and she goes to stand beside Henry. They look at all the animals and on the car ride home Henry falls asleep.

"Alligators." Hook looks at Emma who was keeping her eyes on the road. Emma glances at him for a second then turns her eyes back to the street. "You're afraid of alligators."

Hook opens his mouth to argue but then admits with a sigh, "Yes, I'm afraid of alligators and crocodiles."

Emma starts to laugh but a glare from Hook shuts her up. "Why are you?"

Hook shrugs. "I don't know, I just am. What about you?"

Emma tightens her hands on the wheel. "What about me?"

Hook rolls his eyes. "What are you scared of, Swan?"

Emma purses her lips for a few minutes then she relunctantly says, "Spiders."

Now it was Hook's turn to laugh. "Why spiders?"

"I almost stepped on a tarantula when I was six. I've hated spiders ever since. Ugh, just the sight of them can-" Emma shivers. "Let's stop talking about this."

Hook turns to look out the window. "As you wish, my lady."

Emma cracks a tiny smile. "Seriously though, _crocodiles_?"

Hook puts a hand up to her face. "Shut up!"

Emma laughs and so does Hook. Henry wakes up, yawning and stretching. "Sweetie, what was your favorite part of the day?" Emma asks him as she changes lanes.

"Hm, probably the alligators."

Hook groans and leans his head against the window while Emma giggles uncontrollably. Finally she takes a breath and chokes out, "Me too, honey. That was my favorite part, too."


	7. Harry Potter

**Chapter 7**

Emma popped Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone into the DVD player then she pressed play. She went to sit beside Hook on the couch and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What is this about?" Hook asked as the first scene of the movie came onto the screen.

"A wizard. You'll like it. I promise."

They watched it for a few minutes then- "Why can he talk to snakes?"

Emma put a finger to her lips and then whispered, "It explains in the second movie."

They watched it for a few more minutes then Hook asked, "Why is that blonde boy such a douche-bag?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Because his father is a Death-eater. Now please just watch the movie."

Hook nodded and then asked, "Why-?"

Emma shouted, "Oh, my God! Hook, if you ask one more question, I'll-"

She raised her fist threateningly and he laughed. "You are really attractive when you yell at me." Emma raised one of her eyebrows. "Ok, ok. Swan, I'm really sorry. I won't ask you anymore questions."

Emma smiled and put her head on Hook's chest again.

"So, why is Harry's scar lightning-shaped?"

"Hook!"


	8. Dancing

**Chapter 8**

Emma walked into her home to find it all dark. Spots of candlelight allowed her to faintly see. She put her purse on the peg beside the door and walked into the kitchen. There were two candles on the table and one of the chairs was occupied.

Hook was sitting there with his hands behind his head and his feet propped up on the table. "Hello, Swan."

Emma sat across from him, speechless. "Did you do all this for me?"

Hook rolled his eyes. "Of course. Who else would I do this for?"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him. Hook picked up a remote and turned on some romantic music.

He stood up and held out his good hand. "I'd like a dance if my lady would allow it."

Emma winced. "I'm not very good at dancing."

Hook smirked. "It's easy. Just follow my lead." Emma relunctantly took his hand and helped her up from the chair. "One step forward, two steps back. Try it."

They did it for a while (Emma stumbling) then Emma felt herself step on something. "Hook, I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

"That was _your _foot, Swan." Emma covered her face, embarrassed. Hook grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. "It's ok, Swan. We'll go slow."

Emma nodded and Hook took a step forward while Emma took a step back. "One step forward." Hook took two steps back while Emma took two steps forward. "Two steps back."

They did that for a while and Emma broke out in a grin. "I'm doing it! I'm dancing!"

Hook smiled at her and then twirled her around. "You're a natural, Swan!"

He twirled her again. Emma stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. Hook kissed her back, wrapping the arm with the hook on it around her waist. His good hand was tangled up in her hair. Emma slipped her arms around his neck. Finally they broke apart, gasping.

"I'm glad Henry's with Neal." Hook breathed, and then they began kissing again. They didn't stop until all the candles burned out.


	9. Musical

**Chapter 9**

Emma and Hook walked into the school, shivering. Emma hoped it would snow. She and Hook found a seat in the auditorium close to the front so they could see Henry perform. He was going to be in a school musical. Emma brought the video camera out of her purse and turned it on.

"I can record this if you want to watch it." Hook told her, holding his hand out for the camera.

Emma beamed at him, putting the camera in his hands. "Oh, would you? That'd be fantastic!" Emma put her finger to a button. "Press here to record and press it again to stop."

Hook nodded and Emma looked to the front. Hook pushed the button two times and brought it to his eyes, then the musical started. Henry did amazing and Emma beamed she was so proud. After the musical Hook handed Emma the camera back.

She pushed play and nothing happened. Her face fell. "Hook?"

Hook turned to her, concerned. "Swan?"

Emma looked at him, sad. "You didn't record it, Hook."

Hook put an arm around her shoulders. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

Snow jumped in front of them, waving a camera. "I got it!"

Emma beamed, hugging her mom tight. "Thank you so much." Emma told Snow then she teased, "Hook here doesn't know how to work most mundane things."

Hook stuck his tongue out at her.

Henry ran over there, smiling. "Did you get it on camera?"

Emma glanced at Hook, smiling. "Yes, sweetie. Of course we did." Henry hugged her and Hook put an arm around her shoulders. "Tell Snow to burn it on a CD." Emma whispered into Hook's ear.


End file.
